Beauty is Only Skin Deep
by Justin Tanner
Summary: A story about what Bella's life would be like if she was morbidly obese. This is not a comedy, it is a serious story. Please Review! All Reviews Welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's Point of View**

300 pounds. I couldn't believe it. I gained 10 pounds in one week. I thought this new diet was supposed to work! I started to cry. Why am I so big? Why can't I shed some pounds? I cried for 20 minutes straight before putting my clothes on. I put on my XXL **(Author's Note: Extra Extra large)**

sweat pants. They hid the stomach flab fairly well. I then pulled on Charlie's old football jersey, from when he was in high school. I looked at myself in the mirror. Ugh, I HATE my double chin the most.

I have considered suicide many times. I came the closest to suicide in Grade 8, when I was going skydiving. A mean bully pushed me out of the aeroplane, yelling, "Don't worry, your fat will save you!"

I considered not pulling the cord, and just proving to him that my fat would not save me. But I was too much of a coward. I pulled the cord, and landed successfully.

Now it was my very first day at Forks High School. I was very worried that people would hate me, just because I was fat. It had happened before.

I waddled outside and into my old red truck. I could feel it groan and sink down several inches. I cringed**. **It disappointed me greatly that I could not get that brand new truck from Ford. I knew that it could support my weight, and then some.

I shuddered at the thought of the kids at school, seeing me fill up most of the cabin of the truck. I took a deep breath. Time to get this over with. I started the truck, and drove it quickly to the high school. I sighed with relief, because there were only about 20 kids in the parking lot, total. I got out of the truck, and flinched as it sprung back up with a very audible noise. Everyone in the parking lot stared at me. I cringed. I pulled up my hood and went inside as fast as I could.

I already had my schedule and map of the school. I had Charlie pick it up for me a few days earlier, so that I wouldn't have to deal with any extra embarrassment. My first class was English. I took a seat at the back, and waited. People stared at me as they came in, but thankfully, no one said anything to me.

Class was going fine, so far. I was taking notes, but my pen slipped from my grasp and fell on the floor. I leaned down to get it, but just as that happened, I let loose a massive burst of gas. Everyone in the class grew silent, and stared at me. My face turned beet red, and I ran to the bathroom crying. I stayed in there until class was over. My next class was biology. I was not looking forward to it at all. I stayed in the bathroom as long as I could, considering skipping the day. But in the end I went.

As I hurried through the halls, I could here people laughing. Word must have travelled fast.I got through the door just as the bell rang. I looked around. Damn it. There was only one seat available at the back, and it was beside a very, very hot guy. Oh, no. Every hot guy hates me. I walked over with a sense of dread, and sat down beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Edward's Point of View**

Oh damn. Here she comes. I can smell her all the way across the room. The most delectable scent of blood, it's intoxicating. So much blood coagulating her body, pulsing and pounding through the muscles and tissues of her body. So much blood. Oh, no. Oh, damn. She's coming over here. No, no, no! Go away! I don't want to have to kill you! Damn, she's sitting down.

I grabbed my nose as she sat down in the chair, taking up most of the room at the table. I was planning on waiting out the whole class like this, but there was no way that I could take it. I started to grab my books. Screw it, I've gotta get out of here!

I dashed out of the room, leaving my books behind. I'll get them later. I dashed from the class, and into my car. I started the ignition, and sped down the street, quickly reaching speeds of over 100 miles per hour.

**Bella's Point of View.**

What the hell just happened? That has had to have been the biggest the second most embarrassing thing that has happened to me today. Why would he run away? I mean, sure, maybe I do sweat a bit excessively, but most people I know are at least polite enough to not run away. What's that guy's problem?

After surviving biology, I went straight to trigonometry, and got a seat at the very back. It was a fairly uneventful class. After this class, I started walking towards my last class, gym. However, I REALLY did not want to go. After a moment of indecision, I decided to just leave. I had a very stressful day.

I pulled into the driveway and got out of the truck. I slowly walked inside, not wanting to slip on the wet ground. Once I was inside, I just wanted to relax. I opened the freezer, and looked around. Aaaah, there it is. A tub of chocolate caramel ice-cream. The ultimate comfort food.

I grabbed a spoon and went to the living room, to watch some TV. I sprawled across the couch, and flipped on the TV. I surfed through the channels, looking for something interesting, when the phone rang. I jumped, startled. I set the ice cream down, and walked over to the phone, annoyed. I really did not want to be bothered today.

"Hello?" I answered, with an edge of annoyance in my voice.

"Hi," a smooth voice responded. "This is Edward Cullen."


End file.
